drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fabulous Rani
"Right click to install Adobe Flash Player" - The Fabulous Rani, Sheda 2 Outtakes About The third incarnation of The Rani, who despite never being given the title of 'fabulous', is considered as such due to her immense swagger. Despite this, she is often skittish and relies on very thin or poorly-thought-through plans. She also has an unhealthy habit of utilising a 'Room of Doom' in her plans, which never turns out her way. Adventures The Room of Doom The Rani first used The Room of Doom, attempting to kill two of The Doctor's incarnations simultaneously, doing this by disguising herself as said room inside The AMAZING Doctor's TARDIS. However, she was frightened away by his and PB's aggressive dancing at her. Twice Upon a Room coming soon Sheda coming soon The Room Within coming soon Alternate Persona She later gained the ability to switch between her regular persona and the character of the 'Nega Rani', in which she would gain brown hair. Cinnamon Surprise coming soon The Two PBs The Rani teamed up with one of her future incarnations, taking part in that incarnations' plan to make environmentally friendly fossil fuel substitutes, with her agreeing to this plan as she planned to power these substitutes by dead PBs, accidentally transporting two versions of the Peanut Butter Doctor here after she forgot to clarify Proper Bonkers. Her plan was defeated when the two PBs shot the wifi box and then annoyed the Ranis into submission with their voices. Sheda 2 (And the prequel "The Room of Duel") After an undisclosed period of time, this incarnation of The Rani invaded Monocle's TARDIS. Monocle and The Rani have a sword fight in The Room of Doom after mild flirting. The sword fight goes on hold after The Rani gets a text about The Ultimate Evil, at which point The Rani flees. Immediately afterwards, Monocle's TARDIS starts ringing. Monocle rushed to his console room which was on fire and exploding. The Rani shows up again after Hershey dies from the explosions, introducing Monocle to Blanos, The Ultimate Evil. Monocle tries telling The Rani that Blanos would betray her, but she doesn't listen. Then Blanos betrays her. She flees again using her teleportation device, to the Planet "Vore". When she arrives, she finds The Proper Bonkers Doctor and The AMAZING Doctor, threatening to kill them impersonally. She lets PB run away while she chases AMAZING. Upon catching AMAZING, she shoots him with a "De-Generation Gun", hoping to revert him as far back as a baby! Her wish came true somewhat, as AMAZING reverts back into PB. The process was interrupted by The Cosmic Doctor's Arrival. With the gun destroyed, The Rani flees. She does that a lot. After all the Doctor Whos in this episode meet up, she appears once more only to be brutally murdered in the style of Mortal Kombat by Blanos. Then she got better. The Room Of Romance The Rani, in search of revenge, ambushed Cheerful, Kepflar and Cosmic in The Room of Doom. However, she had caught them at a point in time before their adventure with Blanos, so they just left. Now noting a repeating pattern in her 'room' plans, she decided to follow it and shot herself. Appearances * ''The Room of Doom'' * ''Twice Upon a Room'' * ''Sheda'' * The Room Within * Cinnamon Surprise * The Shakri, The Rani, and the Room * The Two PBs * The Room of Duel * Sheda 2 * The Room of Romance Category:Enemies Category:Ranis Category:LGBTQ+ Characters